Scarlet Fever
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: The story of the 2 scarlet spidermen teaming up to fight crime together all though Kaine has a hard time working with a companion especially if people give all the credit to Ben Reilly and hopefully they will learn to love or hate each other. Yes I got bored out of ideas for Rogers and thought of posting a good old normal fan fiction so here hope u enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**HEY CRITICS OUT THERE THIS IS A FANFICTION SITE I WRITE WHAT I WANNA FRIKING WRITE SO DON'T HATE OR I'LL HAVE TO FIND YOU AND STICK MY SHOE UP YOUR BUTT TILL I KEEP TOUR CRAP STUCK INSIDE YOU! GOT IT GOOD!**

Once a long time ago a man died.

His name was Ben Reilly the clone of Peter Parker Spiderman.

When he died as the Scarlet Spider. He was replaced by another clone.

This Clone's name was Kaine Parker. He took on the Parker last name of Peter, and the Scarlet Spiderman persona.

This time in a different costume and personality. Anyways this will become a split series of mine if you guys give me reviews saying more. Well I'm gonna continue with this story right now here you guys go.

"Hey doc are you hungry because I've got some FIST FOR YA!" the Scarlet Spider said then punching the evil Doctor Octavius. "Spider why must you stop me even when I'm doing something good for once?" Doc oc replied. "You seem confused doc. Did I knock your head THAT hard?" The spider asked sarcastically. Then ripping off doc ocs robotic tentacles. "NO KAINE THIS ISN'T DOC OC IM PETER TRAPPED IN HIS BODY WAIT NO DONT ITS NOT DONE IM TRYING TO HELP NOOOOOOOO!" Then he pulled the switch. "Well this good thing of yours is going to- WAIT PETER WHAT IS THIS?!" the spider asked. Then a raging naked blonde guy charged at the scarlet spider. "GET OFF ME YOU NAKED BLONDE PERV!" then doctor octopus grabbed and restrained the man "Hurry get to the safety pod!" the doctor yelled back. "I have a message in the safe room read them! They say what I needed left to finish the process of this clone!" he yelled again. The spider ran t the safety room and looked pile to pile for the process. He couldn't find anything. He gave up, then he looked over at the wall. There seemed to be a pouch. The spider opened the pouch and read the sequence.

"The final process must be completed soon. All I need to do is take upon the symbiotic goo inside his veins. The reason he really died is because of suicide after the Carnage symbiotic took over his body. He must have it drained out of his system in the skin chamber. Where it will twist his skin inside out, suck all the symbiotic goo out of his veins, then twist his skin back around. This process must work, but if not then we have made the world a living hell again." The scarlet spider read aloud. "I must do this. I must for human kind!" Then the monster threw the doctor into the safe room. A bloody mess and at his last breath he said with his very last words "run." Then the monster ran at the spider. He started to run around, hopefully to tire the creature down. Then he ran into a fire pit and almost fell. The creature almost fell in, but Kaine grabbed the creature and threw it into the skin chamber. The monster inside the naked blonde man was screeching in horror. Then the screech became the man's scream as he was twisted back around. The man walked out of the machine and fell on his knees. The spider rushed over and caught him "Who are you?" the man asked "I'm the scarlet spider and you are?" The spider responded "I'm the scarlet spider! Not you I'm the original! I'm Ben Reilly!" Kaine then dropped the man and backed away defensively. He then took off his mask "Ben!?" Kaine asked in disbelief "Kaine!?" Ben asked.

"I thought you were dead!" Kaine screamed "So did I!" Ben screamed back. "That's why you look so familiar!" Kaine said. "Yah!" Ben screamed back "There can only be ONE!" Kaine screamed in anger then grabbing Ben Reilly by the throat. "Listen Kaine we will settle this like men. Just let me get some clothes on." Ben replied "Fine you have 1 hour to come up with a game plan, and if you flake out i will find you and have to kill you even easier and make you scream even more!" "Got it" Ben replied with a fake smile. "Please let me go now." Ben said again with the same fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans gone wrong

The hour had passed. Ben was there standing across the alley from Kaine. "Are you ready to die again Reilly?!" Kaine asked angrily. "Listen I never said I wanted to fight you. If anything I want to work together. We could make a great team you know. The scarlet spidermen working together we would be all over the media." Ben replied "Do you think this is a joke? If so I'll have to deliver you THE GAG!" Kaine charged at Ben. Then Ben dodged the punch. Kaine's arm got stuck in the wall of the alley way. Ben then jumped on the roof "I told you I don't want to fight. I want to reason with you." Ben said "Please." Ben said then reaching out his hand. "Never you are a mere clone! There can only be one!" Kaine yelled in anger as he yanked his arm out of the wall. "If you think about it we're both clones." Ben replied with Kaine following it with another punch that broke a part of the building ceiling. "In fact we could be brothers. I mean we're both technically related since we both share some of the same DNA." Ben said again. "I mean seriously don't be so stubborn." Ben followed. "I-I will not-I guess-I must destroy- uggggggggggghhhhh!" Kaine replied "Here take my hand lets shake on it. I'll help you control your emotions. It's worth a try." Ben said then walking over to Kaine and reaching his arm out. Kaine then shook Ben's hand still in his somewhat stubborn, but trusty state. "Okay. Maybe we can work side to side. As partners, as brothers." Kaine said then taking off his mask. Ben took his mask off too and smiled. "Well there's nothing going on right now. We should head to my apartment." Kaine said. "Okay sounds nice." Ben replied.

_The next day:_

The next day the two brothers swung around the city looking for any crime they could find. They finally came across some cop cars driving. "Hey some cop cars. Lets follow." Ben said then swinging off. "Well what type of crime do you think this is?" Kaine asked. "I don't really know. We have to be prepared for anything though. I mean we're spiderman. Or in this case spidermen." Ben replied. By the time they got there the cops started driving away "Did they already finish the job?" Ben asked. "I don't thinks so let's go check it out" Kaine replied. They swung down to the building. The scene was surrounded with cops in their underwear. "Crap they're getting away!" Ben yelled then running out the door "Stay back and save the cops I'll meet up with you at the police station. Kaine stared back with an anger in his mind. He felt as if he was just a sidekick to Ben. Ben was the oldest of the clones to begin with. He was made first. He was the original scarlet spider. Kaine knew it, Peter knew it, and everyone knew it. Kaine felt the anger turn into frustration, then jealousy. He still continued to untie the cops and bring them to the hospital. Meanwhile Ben was chasing the hijacked cop cars. He landed on the closest one in the back. He grabbed the guy in the passenger seat and pulled him to the top "Who do you work for!?" Ben asked angrily. "I'll never tell you!" The man said. "Then I'll just have to beat it out of yo-" Ben was interrupted by the driver shooting him in the chest. Ben flew back with the man still in his hand as he released the man to the side. The man slid off the road into the water. Kaine swung around the whole city looking for Ben. He finally found Ben on the side of the road getting stripped by a homeless hitchhiker. Kaine swung into the hitchhiker with a kick. The man fell into the water. Luckily before he hit the water Kaine grabbed Ben's wallet. Kaine looked inside and saw pictures of Ben and Peter from the newspaper. He then walked over to Ben's body and picked him up. He then swung Ben to the hospital. Ben was stitched up and given a pint of Kaine's blood. They shared the same blood since they were both clones of the same person with the same blood. Before they got to the hospital Kaine changed Ben into normal clothes. "I gave you a pint of blood. You were shot and lost a lot of blood. I donated mine." Kaine said as Ben awoke "Thanks. I'm glad you helped me Kaine. After the whole there will only be one thing I'm surprised. I'm proud, but surprised. It's not like you to-" "Shut up or I'll take my blood back and rip your heart out of your chest!" Kaineinterrupted. "Aaaaaand we're back to old Kaine. Well we better get back out on the street." Ben said. "Actually the Doctor said you should stay here for a few days. Here's an earpiece and some cameras to town. Tell me how to be better at fighting crime on the streets. Be my extra eyes." Kaine said handing Ben a computer full of pop up cameras. "Okay I'll accept the offer. At least I'm helping out somehow. Haha" Ben replied putting the earpiece in. "Lets get started. Go to the streets Spiderman haha" Ben said then slapping Kaine on the back. Kaine then pulled his mask over and walked out of the hospital. It was night time when Kaine was swinging around town. "who does that guy think he is? I brought him back to life, then I save him again this time with actual surgery on me and him. He even took my job of saving the city. I'm starting to regret ever bringing him back to lif- wait a minute. The Carnage symbiote. It's still in the lab. I just need to lead some gang there so Ben thinks I got there naturally." Kaine murmured to himself. "Come in Kaine I repeat come in Kaine do you copy we've got a gang on 18th avenue. It seems like a dealing." Ben said in the earpiece. _Right on time_ Kaine thought to himself. "Okay I'll report there." Kaine replied swinging over to 19th avenue which was only about a few blocks down from the lab. He just needed to cause the gang to drive to the lab. Then he could send out Carnage to draw Ben away from the other crimes on the street causing him to die again and then Kaine could finish Carnage down some other time. He got to the warehouse and took down some of the dealers. The rest of the gang drove off. Kaine's plan was in motion. He lead the men to the lab where they went in on foot. Kaine proceeded after them. He swung into action expecting for them to fall easily. Instead he got a face full of bullet. Luckily Kaine was able to pull the bullet out and continue the fight. He then noticed they were beating him easily. Tired and limping ,Kaine limped over to the men. One of the guys went and grabbed the symbiote and the other stuck his uzi in Kaine's gut and held the trigger until he ran out of bullets.

He fell backwards. He had fallen into a long coma. "Kaine! Kaine! Kaine! Do you read I can't find the cameras- oh my god I'm calling an ambulance! Excuse me doc please send an ambulance! Kaine they're on their way!" Kaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiine!" Ben yelled in the earpeice.

To be continued...

**I hope you liked a chapter 2 if you wanna read more then say so in a review and I'll just for you guys add superior Spiderman. Hope you liked it leave suggestions, comments, and also you can ask for more in the reviews thank you :).**


	3. Chapter 3: Carnage rises

It had been a week since Kaine had fallen into a coma. Ben finally got his injury fixed just enough so he could walk. Ben had to walk to his apartment where he then later down in his bed as the doctor ordered. As he lay there he couldn't stop thinking _I can't believe that guy. When I came back he STILL had an anger to beat me up. Still he got ignorant and went to get his ass kicked, but still I feel bad. I will train. Just in case Kaine will hate me again. _Ben then got up and walked over to his old workout room

"Damn this place is dusty." Ben said as he ran his finger across the bench press.

"Well I don't wanna get out of shape. I've been dead for God knows how long. I'm gonna go with 10-20 years. Anyways since I've been dead my body has become weak. That's why I got shot."Ben babbled on to himself.

"First. I'm gonna clean this." Ben said as he brought in cleaning supplies.

After cleaning, Ben got in some work out clothes and did the bench press. He did 100 lifts then got on the ground and did 1,000 push ups. Switching off of the two, doing more each time. He then did sit ups, leg lifts, jumping jacks, and squats. He was done with his cardio workout and lifts so he decided to do combat training.

Meanwhile at the Doppelgangers hangout:

"You got what we need boys." A man in a trenchcoat asked some members.

"You got the money?" One of them asked

"Oh yes I have it." The man said then lifting up a briefcase.

The men handed the carnage symbiote capsule. As the men opened the briefcase, metal tentacles came out and killed everyone in the hangout. The man took his hat off and trenchcoat. It was Dr. Octavious in Peter Parker's body. He smiled and walked away with an evil crooked grin.

"Hehehehehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" He laughed maniacally.

Back at the apartment, Ben was eating a healthy snack of veggies. He then made a smoothie of eggs, protein mix, vegetables, and fruits. He then waited and watched the news. During the commercials he did push ups. Suddenly when he was doing push ups during commercials there was breaking news about some mechanical arms attacking the town. Then he was ambushed by one of the arms as it smashed him against the buildings, roads, and against cars. Ben grabbed the arm and pulled, and tugged, but it was no use. He couldn't stop the beatings. Then Ben grabbed a lightpost and stabbed the arm with it. He was then thrown at the hospital. Ben ran over to Kaine's room and stabbed a shot into Kaine that contained Ben's blood. It sent a shock into Kaine's brain then awaking him. "Kaine wake the hell up I need help. HURRY!" Ben yelled. Kaine sprung up and put his suit on.

Kaine swung and kicked the robot in the center piece. Ben then grabbed a mask that the doctors wear and put some sunglasses on. Then he wrapped a gown from the hospital around his waist and took his shirt off. (There's a suit to put in the next Spiderman video game haha.) Ben couldn't spin webs but he still jumped far and ripped an arm off. Together they both tore apart the robot with minor injuries. Just some cuts and bruises though. The town crowded around them and cheered. Under Ben's mask he was smiling. He couldn't help it. For the first time people loved him. Ben's enjoyment was then interrupted by Kaine grabbing him and swinging away.

He swung Ben to the apartment and told him to stay there. Ben refused to calm down at the house. He wanted to help. Frustrated and already angered at Ben, Kaine grabbed Ben by the throat, punched him over and over, then he smashed Ben's face in the wasn't harmed andtried fighting back. Then Kaine stuck his fist down Ben's throat suffocating him to sleep (trust me if you were there you'd throw up) Ben countered with a right hook, then a left hook, and a right hook again. This repeated as Kaine threw Ben off with a weaving throw. Ben was slammed up against the wall again as Kaine gave Ben a stare down. The stare calmed Ben and caused Ben to realize that he wasn't in any shape to fight. He hadn't been done training for much greater threats. Ben also realized that he couldn't have taken that octopus thing back there alone. He woke Kaine up to help him too. So if Ben couldn't do things alone than how was he able to help? He would but only get in the way.

"Okay fine I'll stay here and get in shape." Ben said.

"Good, and I shall look for that gang that shot me." Kaine said.

"But how?" Ben asked

Kaine pulled a bullet from a pocket he had made for his suit.

"I grabbed this bullet that the doctor pulled out of me when I was passed out. It says doppleganger. May I suggest this be the name of the gang or guns dealer? I thing so, and I shall track these young men down and eliminate them." Kaine replied then walking away.

"You know you don't have to kill them! You can put them to jail!" Ben yelled as Kaine swung away.

"Put in jail only to be released a few years later even stronger!" Kaine yelled back.

**Back at the lab:**

Back at the lab Dr. Octavious was programing the carnage to be twice as strong and to possibly place Dr. Octavious to his former body.

"Yes! Soon carnage will be fully activated to reek havick on this pitiful city plain on these hideous noninteligent beings that God calls people!" Dr. Octavious blabbered on to himself.

"Maybe I won't be stuck in this college nerd's body! But there are some advantages, especially now that I know who Spider-man is!"

"Well of course you know who Spider-man is! It's me!" A mysterious voice said.

Dr. Octavious turned around to see Ben standing on the entrance platform.

"Hehe. Hahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! You're his replacement! The one that lives here! Well now since I have these powers I'm gonna use them!" Dr. Octaviouse laughed

Doc oc then lunged at Ben then taking a hold of his neck. Ben countered the choke hold with a kick to the face. Doc oc sprang up and spun a web at Ben with his own web shooters. As Ben was in the web, Doc oc pressed a button as Ben was now in a web of electricity. Ben was being shocked by 36 volts of electric energy. Dr. Octavious walked over to Ben and stopped the shocks.

"Now to see who you are!" Dr. Octavious then ripped Ben's mask off.

Ben could do nothing. He was out of energy, but then with the last energy he had he had to do the impossible. Use the Carnage symbiote. Ben with his last bit of energy shot a web at the carnage symbiote capsule hard enough to break the capsule. The symbiote crawled on the web all the way to Ben.

To be continued...


End file.
